Oinin Volnov
Summary The Oinon Volnov, or Elk Warriors (among themselves "Trisaol", the Three Lives); are a magical race who live in three forms: men, winter elk and man-elk hybrids. They are considered a Fellbreed race; having come into existence after mankind, fey, and dwarves. Men and elk live together, appearing much like a herding culture. But the men consume no deer flesh, and wear no hides. Volnovi hybrids are rare; and thought by outsiders to be another species entirely. In truth, the hybrids are the leaders of the Volnov, mythical in power and status. They command fealty from their lesser brothers, the men and elk. They are a disparate and fractious people, constantly raiding one another. But when a great leader rises, the Volnov can become a fearsome fighting force numbering in the tens, possibly hundreds of thousands. The Oinon Volnov are primarily nomadic. They travel between northern Theamyr and Leviatha, depending on season. Each being may transition from elk to man and back, depending on food availability and outside threats. Becoming a elk-centaur is a rare event--and its cause is unknown. History Origins The Oinon Volnov appear in historical texts after the Goedskrieg and resulting Cataclysm. Like other centaur races, they are thought to have been made from mass release of magic upon Cetemar. They stayed hidden far away in the tundra during the War of the Children. And, only in last thousand years, have become a power in northern Theamyr. Modern Era Volnovi tribes have been warring with the eastern empire of the Ogri Khanate. Several Volnovi hybrid lords have gathered armies, coveting the wealth of the more civilized ogri. Society Much of Volnovi society rotates around the concept of an extended herd. Actions are taken as a group. Hardships and triumphs are shared. Volnovi in human form work for the greater good, and show little interest in amassing wealth or prestige. Volnovi in deer form are the herd--and think little beyond that status. The exception are the Volnovi hybrids, the elk-centaurs. They are far more individualistic, born leaders, with ideas and initiatives beyond ancient traditions. Family and Children Within each breed, the Volnovi bond for life. Children and fawns are raised by the larger herd. Young Volnovi are expected to learn to survive on their own. Adulthood Volnovi men and hybrids must compete by fighting rival herds, capturing deer, taking wives, and enslaving their men. Death Volnovi believe they are repeatedly incarnated from one form to the next. The only thing they fear is dying outside of their territory. If the body is not returned to Volnovi land, the spirit will wander forever. Warfare Volnovi are shrewd warriors. Men, hybrids, and deer work as a team: men function as infantry and archers; hybrids function as leaders and shock cavalry. Volnovi in deer form serve as mounts, carrying supplies and messages for the fighters. Against smaller forces, the Volnovi use superior mobility to surround and isolate foes. Against more powerful enemies, Volnovi draw them into difficult terrain, subject them to booby traps, conduct false retreats, cut off supply lines, and attempt to assassinate leaders. However, the Volnovi lack heavy armor or siege weapons. Their warriors are also deeply fearful of dying outside of their lands (a body lost outside of Volnovi territory becomes a doomed spirit). Location Volnovi territory extends from the northeastern coasts of Leviatha, to the gates of Toemb and the Ogri Khanate. Their land ends at the edge of the Salgrav desert region. Estimated Numbers There could be millions of Volnovi spread over the vastness of their lands. During a "True Spring" the Volnovi have been seen in herds of 10,000 or more. Category:Cultures Known Towns Allies Foes Characters Sikander the Red Category:Cultures